espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Lineu Marques
Gabriel Lineu Marques Gabriel Lineu Marques, is a Salvadorian journalist, novelist, poet and politician as well as the 32nd, and current, president of the Confederation of Salvador. Marques is known in Salvador and all of Latin America through his work as journalist during events such as the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan, the fall of the Berlin Wall, all the way to the Espionage Wars in the early 2010s, as well as by his best seller historic fiction novels which are usually heavily based after the events he covered as journalist. Marques is also the owner of the newspaper "O Cidadão Livre" (The Free Citizen, in Portuguese), where alongside news reports; poems, illustrations, cronics written by Marques himself, members of the team, or even from concerned readers, which also showcase some of their political opinions, with a heavy emphasis on the respect of individual liberties, democracy and defense of a Welfare State. Early Life Marques is the only son to a book store owner and a radio broadcaster in Fortaleza. Due to the carrers of both his parents, he has taken an interest into literature and then into Geopolitics quite early in his life. Inspired by comic books, novels from renowed and erupting writers, and then by the news from within the country and of the world during the Cold War Era, Marques developed a passion for intrigue, espionage and the behaviour of human beings during moments of tension, wheter it be with home issues or for what it came from outside. Marques first erupted in the literare world after releasing in his last year of high school a cronic telling the tales of his family and his first years of life during the period of the Cuban Missile Crisis. Such passion and determination would lead Marques to being accepted in the Azevedo Institute of Arts and Science at 18 years of age in São Luís, where he would study Literature and Journalism. Writer without borders (WIP) After finishing his studies and graduating, Marques would leave to Afghanistan in late 1983, to see the events of the war take fold personally as well as document and broadcast them in the COS as best he possibly could, the events would be told by a perspective that was relatively unknown however, as it would look into the Soviet side of the conflict. Despite initial accusations of being a communist sympathizant, Marques' story would become headline in all of the COS and even reaching as far as other South American countries, his narrative and attention to detail being key points of it. His story of it all wasn't really done, as through his almost 2 years in Afghanistan, Marques would make friendships with some of the soldiers, the locals and write down how such events unfolded outside of what could be seen in the newspaper. In 1987, Marques would release "Dusk over the Iron Curtain", a historic fiction novel based off his time in Afghanistan, focusing on the lives of Soviet soldiers and Afghani locals during the war. The book would become a best seller in most of the Western world, projecting Marques further into the world of Literature. Books released (WIP) Category:Characters Category:Characters & Units Category:Platine Commonwealth